


一杯饮品

by Visa1010



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visa1010/pseuds/Visa1010





	一杯饮品

———————————————————

周震南出身高贵，是当时全国最有名誉的富商家之一。接触的人都是贵族中的贵族，交的友各个都满腹经纶，具有绅士修养。

他从小就受到了高级教育，会说很多种语言，各种乐器上手都很轻松，连唱歌跳舞都如鱼得水。别人会的他都会，别人不会的他也会，像是天生就该如此优秀一般。

这次他出行荷兰去签一个投资项目，合作伙伴早早就为他准备好一张印刷好的合同和一堆礼物。周震南签好字后很有礼貌地拒绝了这些东西，但对方各种软磨硬泡，花言巧语说个不停。他毕竟只是个刚成年的孩子，心存善意，也就收了一些书籍。

返回酒店时，已经临近黄昏。他揉了揉鼻尖，发现最近头发长了许多，就叫司机师傅停在一家理发店前去剪头。

这里装修的十分华丽，光滑的大理石墙壁闪着光泽，镜子被擦的一尘不染，真皮沙发也洗的反光。有洁癖的小孩很满意这里。

他用一口流利的英文与服务生交谈起来。交代好要求后便顺理成章地坐在一个空位上，安安静静看着镜子中的自己。

他的蘑菇头被修剪的干净，又喷上发胶梳了个干净利落的大背头，本来布满孩子气的脸变得越发成熟起来。周震南特别满意。

等他清理好碎发正要走时，被一声“啊”所吸引。声音的主人是个坐在自己旁边的中国小孩，头发又长又卷，长相清秀可爱。要不是因为家属说他是男子汉，他真以为这是个女孩。

小男孩不知受了什么委屈，五官皱在一起显得鼻酸。还没等家属上前询问，他就已经利用距离优势靠近小孩：“怎么了？”

“脖子，不舒服。”

他与理发师解释小孩喊叫的原因，小孩如愿以偿地被松开脖子前的布单，原来是碎发扎到了他的脖颈，把白嫩的皮肤磨得发红。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫jackson，哥哥你呢？”

小孩对这个哥哥顿生好感，卸下防备地冲他笑。周震南感到心头一震，应该是这个笑容狙击戳中了自己的萌点，便温柔地回答：“哥哥叫周震南，也来自中国。”

孩子的家属认识周少，赶忙道谢。他摆摆手说不用客气，也不是什么大事。jackson突然说了句：“妈妈我渴了......”他的妈妈就拿出饮料要投喂。周震南接过杯子说：“我来。”

因为他的站位比较近，就将杯口对准小孩的嘴轻轻抬起，棕黄色的果汁顺着口腔流入食道，缓解了他的干渴。周震南还细心地从旁边抽出一张纸为他擦嘴，随后才起身道别：“再见了，小家伙。”

他不顾身后正给自己剪发的理发师，赶紧侧过头去看周震南，嘴里说着：“再见，南南哥哥！”

等到门口的铃铛再度响起时，周震南已经关门离开了。屋子里又恢复了平静。他有些失落，头发扎再次扎入后颈时，jackson也没有叫。

之后他去问爸爸妈妈，周震南是个什么样的人。爸妈都不约而同地说出了一种评价“年少有为”。

哪怕是件小事，他也记得清晰。并不是小哥哥帮了自己，而是因为初次发觉陌生人给予的温柔原来那么温暖。

他总觉得自己还会见到南南哥哥。

———————————————————

十年后。

原先不可一世的周家竟然陷入骗局，多年堆积的财产全被飞来横祸一扫而空。哪怕名声没有损坏多少，但此时的周家，已是一具空壳。

在这没有经济条件的支撑下，周震南并没有为出去找工作而感到羞耻。他反而觉得这是可以磨砺自己的好机会，心态好到不行，甚至比以前还要快乐。

曾经的王者损落，名气再好的书香门第，也难免受到闲人的话语攻击。他们有的甚至说，凭周震南这幅姿色，说不定能靠被卖到那花柳之地，来使周家东山再起。

周震南嘴上说着没放在心上，其实内心敏感的不行。他曾在枕头上留下一大片泪痕，只有黑夜吻过他湿润的脸颊。他还不断责骂着自己，把手腕、大腿掐的青紫，边抽泣边忍着痛说自己没用。

但第二天，依然要打气十二分的精神去奋斗。

他最近收到了一份舞会的邀请函，邀请的不是众人都想打趣的周父，而是逐渐被淡忘的周震南。他收到请帖后再三确认了名字，心中纳闷地想，怎么会是我呢。

邀请方是最近才崛起的另一个周家。初出茅庐但很有权利，各个贵族都想攀上枝头。周震南没抱与那个周家的人打好关系的心思，只是想着不能给父亲丢脸。

舞会很热闹，都是有权有势家的孩子与贵族长者，还有些顶流明星艺人。倒是家族落寞的自己，显得有些突兀。

“呦，周震南？好久不见，你怎么混成这个样子？”

不知哪来的富家子弟上前嘲笑他，周震南全当没听见，连个眼皮都没台，自顾自地给家里人发消息。

那人见吃了个闭门羹，几乎是暴怒起来上前拎他的衣领：“我TM跟你说话呢！家都快没了还有脸出现在这儿摆清高！”

周震南这才抬起了眼，但只在他脸上停留一瞬就转过头去，说：“先生，我不认识你。而且这是宴会，单单只欺负我一个人，有损斯文。”

“你们周家都不得好死！——“

男人气的咬牙切齿，上去就要给他一拳，不料却被猛的拽住胳膊。他急躁地转过头，却撞上宴会举办方充满戾气的脸。

“你刚刚说什么？”

他冷冰冰的开口发问，这个富家子弟连忙松开周震南被扯出皱纹的西服，对那个人低声下气地赔不是。

“周、周嘉诚先生，我刚才无意冒犯......没注意周震南这小子跟您一个姓......”

“周震南也是你能叫的？”

周嘉诚身上布满了生人勿近的气势，凶猛的像匹狮子。人们都往这里看，待周震南缕好西装后才反应过来，这人是执意要罩着自己了。

可他想不出，一个没见过面的生人，为什么要护着沦为平民的自己。

乱说话的那小子已经凉了。他被赶出了宴席，怎么求饶都没用。在这之后，他家很快就被周家动用势力搞垮了，但这都是后话。

“谢谢你......周嘉诚先生。”

周震南知道他。二十一岁的职场新人，对待商业有突出的才干，在外界传言中，他就是个神童级别的人物，成年后就接手了周家的大部分资源，站在同行间的顶峰地位。

仿佛就是第二个周震南。

他生的帅气，面孔透露出几分混血的特征。白皙的皮肤被保养得很好，只是比起周震南，他脸上还带着几分血色。

对，比周震南更像个有血有肉的人。周震南想着，自己已经好几天没休息好了，现在脸色可能会更苍白吧。

“喝一杯吗？”

他举起酒杯靠上周震南，两人的距离可能连一米都不到。看戏的路人也实相地不去看他们，场面恢复了刚才的热闹。

“刚刚谢谢周先生了......不过我不太爱喝酒。”

他礼貌地回绝了，这个人难道只是单纯的心善，路见不平拔刀相助吗？可在这尔虞我诈的竞技场上，哪来的善恶可言。

“哥，你瘦太多了。”

男人上前心疼地顺着他凌乱的发丝。周震南一惊，下意识就要推开他：“周、周嘉诚先生，我们认识吗？”

他瞬间变得不开心了，嘟着嘴像是在撒娇：“南南哥，我是jackson啊！”

jackson？周震南皱着眉头想了好久，才猛然醒悟。

“你就是那个理发店的小孩啊！哇太久了吧，得有个八九年没见了？”

“是十年。”

“对对对，那时候我十九，十年了。”

他俩有一搭没一搭地说着闲话，周震南难得笑得开怀，只是觉得又回到了几年前与朋友畅聊甚欢的日子。

但他没注意，周嘉诚的眼神从未从自己身上移开丝毫，那双眼睛充斥着占有欲，虎视眈眈地盯着眼前的猎物。

周震南完全没觉得不自在，在他眼里，周嘉诚没了刚才的气质，仿佛还是上一秒刚遇见的小鬼，只是下一秒，就长得这么高了。

周嘉诚越贴越进，还拐弯抹角催着他喝酒。周震南认为他只是单纯的想跟自己喝两杯来庆祝阔别已久的重逢，便答应下来。只是刚同意，周嘉诚就换人来送了瓶酒。

“好不容易见到南南哥，一定要正式一点。”

他边说边拿起红酒倒入高脚杯中，说着这些年寻他的故事。他自从那天认识周震南以后，便深深决定要做一个像他一样温柔又坚强的人。在周家破产时，自己家还只是个“小门派”，根本无法救助周家。

而自己如今混得这般雄伟，全是因为想见周震南一眼的执念。他还说，自己想要与周震南的公司签个合同，帮助他家东山再起。

周震南很感谢他有这个想法， 但是嘴笨，说不出什么感激的话，只是笑着拍着他的肩说，你小子可真厉害啊。

那当然，也不看看他是朝谁学习的。周嘉诚说着一口俏皮话。

酒劲上来的很快，周震南有些站不住脚，直接倒在了他的怀里。醉醺醺地想要走。周嘉诚抱着他，得逞般在他耳边呢喃：“南南哥，我们去洗手间清醒清醒，好不好？”

周震南不明不白地答应了，他没怎么喝过酒，还以为真的是自己不胜酒力。实际上，周嘉诚早就在递给周震南的高脚杯的内部涂上了药。

而换酒，两人一起喝，也只不过是个幌子。

他越发的热，情不自禁地往周嘉诚怀里钻。贴在身上原本清爽的西装也变得黏腻，难受的喘不过气来。

“怎么......恩......好难受......”

他乖顺的像只猫，眼神失去了与别人对抗时的锋利，只是软软地靠在弟弟的身上，任他扶着自己的后腰去哪里。

他们来到了洗手间，他轻声问周震南哪里难受，周震南大脑短路般咂咂嘴，支支语语地说下面。

“下面哪里？”他发笑着问面前被欲火焚身的小哥哥。

小哥哥说不出口，只是抱住周嘉诚，用燥热的身子去拥抱他，偶尔还会低声喘息：“热......嘉诚......jackson......帮我......”

他不知道自己说的“帮我”是什么意思，会造成什么后果，只是认为，眼前这个人能救自己的命。没由得来的就允许自己去相信。

“那南南哥哥乖乖配合，一会要你怎么做，就怎么做，好不好？”

他的声音富有磁性，到像是在哄孩子。周震南软糯糯地应了一声表示答应。下一秒就被拖着屁股抱起，放在洗手台上。

他能感觉到有人在扒自己的裤子，下意识就要去踢，却被周嘉诚一句话制止了动作：“南南哥不要动。”

他乖乖不动，直到价格不菲的裤子被粗暴扔一边，下体光裸地暴露在空气中。周震南的屁股贴着冰凉的洗手台上依然觉得不够解热，扯开自己胸前的几个扣子还不够，索性就把西装扔在一边，浑身上下只剩个白衬衫遮羞。

脱衣服的过程中，他看见小哥哥手腕上和大腿上的瘀青，生气地开始检查，问他是谁干的。周震南哪怕是神志不清，也能回忆起往事，在呻吟声中承认了是自己干的。

周嘉诚愤愤地想，欺负你的人我一定都会一个个讨回来。但一码规一码，你都对自己这么狠心，那就别怪我折腾你，让你长长记性。

他被抵在镜子上微微往后躺，双腿被大大分开。红嫩的穴口小的可爱，周嘉诚甚至好奇，这个小地方能不能装进去自己的东西。

他用凉水做润滑，被酒精麻醉大半的身体猛然被冷手指进入，但很快就将其捂热了。周嘉诚感叹里面又湿又紧，说着荤话想让哥哥放松。

“南南哥乖，下面放松点，不然嘉诚没法治疗哥哥浑身燥热的病。”

周震南听话地打开一点穴口，后面被手指来回插弄伺候的舒服，小哥哥不耐烦地要去拉他，却不料他抽出两根手指，就开始解自己的皮带。

硕大的肉棒抵住他软嫩娇小的穴口，周震南开始害怕了，因为他也见到了这惊人的尺寸，抬起身子就要逃。可周嘉诚却狠狠掐住了他的腰，然后一咬牙操了进去。

“呜！——啊啊......好疼......”

下体清晰的撕裂感让他穴口刺的发疼，仿佛要充血一样。周嘉诚发出一声满足的喂叹，把他往自己怀里撞，下体开始有频率地又插又搅。

“唔......这是什么......啊哈......好热......”  
这是周震南的初次性事，周嘉诚掌握的一手好资料，于是，他特别温柔地在里面顶弄，但不失狠劲儿，每一次都深入穴心，听他一句又甜又软的长吟。  
“哥哥好紧......好湿啊......小骚穴都要出水了......”  
周震南想把自己埋起来，什么都不听不看。只是两个肉体相互纠缠的感觉太过于美好，大肉棒一顶弄，就能解除内壁不断传来的瘙痒感。他还让自己软了腰，沉溺在弟弟给予的性爱中。  
小小南抬起头想发泄，却不知被周嘉诚哪来的皮套给套住了端头无法射出。刚开始还好，只有紧绷的疼痛。可现在他的欲望被堵在门口无法突破，整个人都要难耐死了。  
“啊......不要......不舒服......”  
周嘉诚全然不理会，扶下身隔着衣料去咬他殷红的乳尖，把白衬衫下面的两点用唾液沾湿了一个度。  
“啊......哈啊......快、快一点......”  
他一听这样的刺激，更加忍不住了，想着第一次要温柔对待似乎不太可能了。于是他把手掐入小哥哥的腰窝，一次又一次发狠地插进去，又整根拉出，每一下都顶出新高度，引得身下人叫得正欢。  
“唔啊！......哈啊......太快了唔......”  
他没有慢下来的心思，只是更加卖力在里面射靶心。小哥哥的身体要命的性感，插入时还会特意往下坐，以方便自己进入的更深。  
周嘉诚被勾走了魂，粗暴把哥哥抱下洗手台拦在怀里操。他亲吻着周震南的额头，鼻骨，小红唇，像是在欣赏世间最美丽的珍宝。  
初开的穴口被磨得通红，快感与痛苦交叉着折磨小哥哥的身体，他的理智已经被药物催睡了，只剩一个凭本能求欢求爱的身体，还在男人怀里扭着腰。  
周嘉诚小声说他不安分，在小哥哥的臀肉上留下一个红彤彤的手痕。他被打了也不委屈，只是呜呜地叫着喘息，讨好般要去吻周嘉诚的嘴。  
他也让他吻，这是凝结他十年爱意的情人。周嘉诚不知道小哥哥在不知情的情况下服完致幻药与春药后，还能否接受自己。说真的，这都不重要。本来想着只要能见上他一面，哪怕是亲吻一次，都觉得欢喜。  
可现在他彻底离不开周震南了。从小哥哥朝自己露出第一个笑容时，他就想，完了，周嘉诚，你这辈子算是栽在这里了。  
周震南被操到没力气主动，仅剩一丝力气去双腿交叉夹着周嘉诚的腰盘。但周嘉诚却还是精力旺盛，抱着他娇软的身子抵在墙上猛的撞击操弄。小孩的呻吟不再遮掩，也不怕有没有人回来，声音简直要透出水来。  
“啊哈......太快了......好、舒服......恩......”  
“南南哥，嘉诚操你操的爽不爽？”  
“爽......唔，爽死了......嘉诚好棒......”  
周震南把羞耻感全都抛到九霄云外，顺着他的荤话就往下接，好一副淫荡不堪的姿态。小小南的端口湿润到不行，从小缝中不断外流精水，憋得柱身发红。  
他突然想到一个坏点子，便从衣服口袋里掏出手机，按下录音键，开始说话。  
“那，南南哥喜不喜欢嘉诚啊......以后还给嘉诚操吗？”  
“喜欢......最喜欢了......只给、嗯啊、只给嘉诚操......”  
周嘉诚满意地舔舔嘴角，没有结束录音的想法。只是把手机放在胸口前的小兜里，然后加快了下盘动作。  
“啊啊！别磨那里！嗯啊......哈！”  
敏感点鼓出了个小包，只要一碰，就会引起小哥哥浑身痉挛般地颤抖。他一直在冲刺着他的敏感点，每一下都让周震南哆哆嗦嗦想射出来。他哭着求着，最后被周嘉诚舔舐去眼角边的泪；“乖宝儿，叫声老公，咱俩就一起射。”  
“唔、老公、老公......让我射......啊！——”  
他果然在那一瞬间松开了皮套，精水如小喷泉般冲到半空中，又撒到两人交合的地方。而周震南的后面也贯穿一阵热流，粗大的阴茎几乎要把精液的留路封死。  
他觉得嗓子沙哑，呜呜地哭着，只是流不出眼泪来，应该是被当作汗冒出来了。  
“哥哥乖，要全部喝下去。”  
他小心把周震南放在洗手台上，捡起旁边的内裤撮成细绳塞进他的小穴里，以防止精液流出来。  
这才一发，他还觉得不过瘾。可能是酒劲上来糟蹋他了，周震南睡得很沉。周嘉诚只好给他穿好衣裤出了卫生间。  
他进来之前就安排人带好耳塞在门口看守。因为他本就不想让人看见并听见周震南这幅可爱的模样和诱人的嗓音。  
周嘉诚连招呼都不打就叫司机开车回了家。他拉着小孩走进别墅里，谴走了下人，便把小哥哥埋入柔软的大床里，衣服又被扒的一干二净。  
来过一次后他的药效褪去大半，只觉得突然一个激灵，下体有块异物被一下子拔出来，就有黏腻的水从里面往外流。周震南想说话，却发现嗓子几乎要叫不出来，连身体也很疲惫。  
周嘉诚注意到了他的反常，那双湿漉漉的小眼睛正盯着自己，带着几分胆怯，又带着些楚楚可怜。  
“哥醒啦？刚才还没做尽兴，我们再来一次？”  
周震南抗拒地摇了摇头，可周嘉诚不看他，只是心痛地再次插入那份柔软，听着怀里的小哥哥轻闷一声。  
就算是囚禁，打断他的腿，给他浑身上下绑满枷锁，也不想让他离开自己半步。  
多么痴迷而疯狂的爱啊。  
周嘉诚边把小哥哥压在床上狠狠操弄，边心中发恨地想着。  
床似乎都支撑不住这样的压力，咯吱咯吱地晃动。周震南又哭出了声，声音又哑又可怜。  
“不......嘉诚......你停下、嗯啊啊、我好累......”  
周嘉诚听着，竟掉了几颗眼泪打在周震南脸上。他布满情欲色彩的婴儿肥脸突然强忍住表情，双手爱抚地擦着他的泪：“你怎么，恩......哭了？”  
“我怕，哥哥会讨厌我，可我真的，真的真的真的好喜欢哥哥......”  
他把脸颊埋入周震南的颈窝便不再运动，小哥哥可算有了喘息的时间。刚才发生的事现在在他脑海里都零零散散的，无法拼凑到一起。唯一清晰的便是周嘉诚赶走一个找自己麻烦的公子哥那一幕。  
他不知道说些什么，想要踹开他但始终没有，或许是因为善良，或许是因为可怜，或许是因为一个更荒唐却又真实的理由，爱。  
“不会的......嘉诚......小jackson......”  
他瞬间兴奋地对上周震南的眼，问道：“真的吗，哥哥，你真的不讨厌我吗？”  
周震南累到不行却还要哄孩子：“真的，我说真的。周嘉诚，哥哥很喜欢你。”  
“太好了！我也超喜欢哥哥，比哥哥的喜欢还要多得多！”  
他吻上周震南的唇，温柔地含住吮吸，用舌头撬开对方的牙关与自己共舞。  
多么奇妙啊，周嘉诚想。  
他又开始了顶弄，周震南眼尾泛红，但周嘉诚相对来说又温柔了许多，他们现在，才像是一场真真正正的床上恋爱。  
周震南一晚上不知道被折腾了多少次，也不知道周嘉诚在自己体内射了多少遍，只是清晨醒来时，腰还被人环着。  
酸痛从头到脚拉扯着他，小哥哥疼的龇牙咧嘴，卖力地翻了个身，正好把脸买进周嘉诚的胸膛。  
他听到一句“早安。”  
他也回了一句“早安。”  
——————————————————  
之后，周家与周家真的签了一份合同。  
不过是红色的外皮。  
结婚证。  
没人再敢说周震南半句闲话，若是被他的老公听去，怎么死的可能都不知道。曾经使周震南哭泣，把自己掐的青一块紫一块的那些人，要么欠债没跑多远就被抓回来了，要么做了不干净的事蹲局子了，要么财产全被周家势力吞了。  
反正周震南不在意，这个大周家自己管钱，周嘉诚就负责挣钱。  
“我说你，天天就知道粘着我，一点也没总裁风范。”  
“我就喜欢你，我馋。”  
“你馋什么你馋，你看看在几点了！都六点了啊！”  
“老婆......今天双休日不上班......”  
“我知道双休日！我说你把那玩意从我屁股里拿出去！你都插一晚上了啊靠！”  
“别动。”  
“什么别动？”  
“......又硬了，算了，亲爱的咱俩来做早操吧！”  
“什......臭流氓我不要！啊别直接顶......嗯啊......又变大了！小变态......”  
今天的周总和周夫人，关系也是如胶似漆的好。  
———————End———————


End file.
